facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker (Under the Red Hood)
'Joker '''is the secondary antagonist of ''Batman: Under the Red Hood. He was portrayed by John DiMaggio. History Joker was at first the original Red Hood. As a botch robbery at Ace Chemicals, he was confronted by Batman. Red Hood attempted to get out of it by pleading him, but accidentally stumbled on his red cape and fell into a vat of chemicals. This left the criminal with green hair, bright red lips and clear white skin alongside losing all of his sanity. He then continued his life as the Clown Prince of Crime. Joker was hired by Ra's al Ghul to distract Batman and his sidekick, Jason Todd the second Robin, while Ra's carries out his terrorist plans to destroy the world economy. Joker manages to knock out Todd and takes him to a warehouse far away from Batman, beating him aggressively with a Crowbar and then left him to die with a Bomb. Feeling guilty for his death, Ra's revived Todd with the Lazarus Pit. Years later, Jason returned to Gotham City with the new identity as Red Hood and became a crime lord, purposely taking Joker's previous identity in order to attract his attention. After his first encounter with the murderous criminal, Batman and Nightwing arrive at Arkham Asylum to find out more about him with Joker who claims they have no connection. When Red Hood tries to murder him, Black Mask hires Joker as a hitman to take out Red Hood. Joker manages to kidnap Hood's eight under-bosses including Black Mask to gain his attention, Joker killed the under-bosses with a lighter inside an Oil Tanker. Red Hood then captures Joker and brings him to Crime Alley. Batman and Red Hood fight, then Jason reveals he has kidnapped Joker to him. Jason attempts to force Batman to either murder him or the Joker, Batman refuses the offer and a bomb was detonated in an attempt to kill them all. Batman managed to save himself, Joker and Jason. While Jason escapes, Batman manages to return Joker to Arkham. Powers and Abilities Personality Body Count *'Joker Venom Victims: '''Victims that was infected with Joker Venom. *'Jason Todd: 'Jason Todd was beaten to death by Joker with a Crowbar and was later revived by Ra's al Ghul. *'Black Mask: 'Black Mask was burn't to death with a lighter. *'Red Hood's Underbosses: 'Burn't to death with a lighter. Equipment *'Crowbar: 'Joker used a crowbar to beat Jason Todd to death. *'Joker Venom: 'Joker's laughing gas causes victims to die laughing. *'Lighter and Oil: 'Joker used a lighter and oil to kill Black Mask and the other under-bosses. *'Broken Glass: 'Joker broke a glass which killed one of Black Mask's thugs. *'Handgun: '''Joker used a handgun. Quotes *"Hey, look at you! Mr. Hood! Or do you prefer Red? You know, I use to wear an outfit a lot like that. Mine was more flashly maitre d' than motorcycle fetish. You kids today..." *"Ya gonna do it this time? Or ya gonna put me in another body cast for 6 months?" *"May I have some water?" *"I'm going to need something to wear, and a very big truck." *"I'll need some guys. Not these guys, well, because they're kinda dead." *"Well, here's to warm memories!" *"Gotta give the boy points. He came all the way back from the dead to make this shinduk happen. So, who's gotta a camera? Ooh, ooh! Get one with me and the kid first, then you and me, and then the three of thus, and then one with the crowbar, then..." *"Party pooper. No cake for you." *"Wow, that looked like it really hurt. Wow, now hang on, that looked like it hurt a lot more. So, let's try and clear this up, ok pumpkin? What hurts more? A? Or B? Forehand? Or backhand? A little louder, lampchop, I think you may have a collapsed lung, that always impeeds the oretory. Now, that was rude, the first boy blunders had some manners. I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps. Nah, I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar!" *"Ok, kiddo, I've gotta go, it's been fun alright. Well, maybe just a smidge more fun for me than you, I'm just guessing cause you're being an awful quiet. Anyway! Be a good boy, finish you're homework and be in bed by 9. And hey! Please tell the big man I said...hello." *"You look good. Been working out? You can probably use a bit of sun. Then again, who am I to talk?" *"That he has horrible taste. When I wore that number it was classy, more flashy than a motocycle fettish. Ooh, these kids today..." *"Oh, bird boy, you're so much less fun now. All grown up into your big boy pants. Still, better off than his replacement right, even tougher making the yucks with your worm food huh?" *"So dissapointing. But, back to the matter of hand. This new hoodie. You really think I would start up so much trouble and not make sure you knew it was me?" Category:Batman: Under the Red Hood Characters Category:Jokers